


Lost and Found

by itssanotherme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssanotherme/pseuds/itssanotherme
Summary: Eppure gli pesava. Gli pesava non sentire le gambe tremare ad ogni sguardo incrociato, ad ogni sorriso che la ragazza gli rivolgeva o ad ogni momento in cui lei lo sfiorava -anche solo per sbaglio-. Gli pesava non percepire quel fuoco bruciargli dentro ad ogni bacio, ad ogni volta che facevamo l’amore. Gli pesava svegliarsi la mattina e non affondare le mani in nessun capello riccio. Gli pesava non conoscere a memoria l’andamento del suo respiro, ancora, dopo 3 anni -ma contemporaneamente non essere riuscito a togliersi dalla testa quello di qualcuno che apparteneva ormai al suo passato-.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Qualche piccola avvertenza prima della lettura: 
> 
> Storia SLASH: personaggi e rapporti omosessuali, se la cosa non è di vostro gradimento non andate avanti.  
> La OS è costruita su due linee temporali: il presente e il passato (la parte scritta in corsivo).  
> Ovviamente Harry Styles e Zayn Malik non mi appartengono, bla bla bla.

  
Zayn odiava i matrimoni, li odiava davvero. 

Doveva comunque ammettere che lui aveva un problema con qualsiasi tipo di evento sociale che poteva essere considerato tale (giusto per non arrivare ad ammettere la verità e a dire che probabilmente doveva avere un problema direttamente con le persone). 

Emily, la sua ragazza ormai da qualche tempo, questo lo sapeva bene; nonostante ciò, comunque, ormai aveva detto a chiunque della sua famiglia che Zayn ci sarebbe stato e che, finalmente, lo avrebbero conosciuto. Ecco, questo, se possibile, Zayn riusciva ad odiarlo più del matrimonio stesso. Non era sicuro di esser pronto a conoscere tutta la sua famiglia e, per giunta, al matrimonio di suo cugino Sam che a detta di Emily era tutto fuorché simpatico.

«Non capisco per quale motivo dobbiamo andarci, se non sta simpatico nemmeno a te» aveva detto, rivolto esattamente verso Emily che al centro della loro stanza si era appena infilata nel vestito che avrebbe usato per il ‘grande evento’. Zayn poté notare benissimo il modo in cui la ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo, voltandosi verso di lui quasi esasperata.

«Zayn, te l’ho detto! Mia madre ci tiene. E poi... vogliono conoscerti. Puoi biasimarli? Viviamo insieme da ormai un anno, stiamo insieme da tre e non ti hanno ancora visto in faccia!»   
Ora ad alzare gli occhi toccò a Zayn che, dopo aver ricevuto un segno dalla ragazza al centro della stanza, si alzò dal letto per aiutarla a tirare su la zip del vestito, senza perdere l’occasione per ribattere. «Non li biasimo, ma deve essere per forza ad un matrimonio? In cui ci sarà anche il resto della tua famiglia? Tutti Emily, davvero tutti».   
«Cosa posso farci? Se avessi voluto conoscerli prima, ora questo non sarebbe un problema», e come al solito la colpa era di Zayn. Zayn che non aveva voluto conoscerli, Zayn che era strano, Zayn che aveva paura di impegnarsi. Zayn, Zayn, Zayn, sempre e solo Zayn!   
«Lascia perdere, tanto in un modo o nell’altro hai sempre ragione tu», ribatté subito dopo il ragazzo. Si allontanò da lei, recuperò le proprie sigarette sul comodino e uscì dalla stanza senza aggiungere un’altra parola. 

Zayn iniziava ad essere stufo di quelle continue litigate e non che non amasse Emily, ma ultimamente era più il tempo che passavano a discutere che quello in cui riuscivano a dimostrarsi realmente un minimo di affetto. Quindi, da un po’ ormai, piuttosto che rimanere e rendere la discussione infinita aveva imparato ad uscire, camminare e spegnere il cervello.   
Ma non poteva essere un caso se, ogni volta, ad ogni minimo problema, quasi senza accorgersene si ritrovava sempre alla solita panchina in Hyde Park.  
  
 **__**  
 _«Lo sai che ti amo», aveva detto Zayn. «Che non ho mai provato questo per nessuno, non me ne sono mai dato l’occasione. Non ho mai permesso a nessuno di avvicinarsi tanto, di..», ma non era riuscito nemmeno a finire la frase, perché il ragazzo al suo fianco si era alzato da quella panchina e ora era in piedi, a fissarlo, con occhi.. indecifrabili, avrebbe potuto scommettere Zayn._

_«Non mi basta più, Zayn». Il più piccolo scosse la testa, avvicinandosi solo per qualche frazione di secondo e abbastanza perché potesse sfiorare con la punta delle dita i capelli di Zayn._  
A Zayn mancò il fiato, come tutte le volte che il più piccolo lo toccava o anche solo sfiorava; ma questa volta era diverso. Per questo non ebbe il coraggio di alzare la testa e guardarlo.  
«Non posso più nascondermi, non posso più accettare di vivere di attimi. Di incontri veloci e al riparo da tutti. È la prima volta che ci facciamo vedere in pubblico, insieme, e non riesci nemmeno a guardarmi. Sai benissimo quanto siamo tossici l’uno per l’altro, quanto non facciamo altro che farci del male. Il fatto che non hai avuto il coraggio di ammettere che siamo stati insieme, è soltanto l’ultimo dei problemi che abbiamo, sinceramente. Dammi del tempo.» 

_Zayn sentì il fiato mancargli, perché probabilmente una coltellata lo avrebbe ferito in maniera minore. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che se non lo guardava non era per vergogna, ma perché probabilmente avrebbe ceduto. Sarebbe andato completamente in pezzi, perché aveva ben chiaro che cosa stava per succedere._

_Non sapeva bene se aveva più paura di perdere la persona che in quel momento aveva davanti, o se aveva paura di perdere la persona che lui stesso diventava quando era con lui. In ogni caso non riuscì a rispondere -o a fare qualsiasi altra cosa-, alzando lo sguardo soltanto quando il rumore dei passi del più piccolo sulla ghiaia gli fecero capire che era praticamente rimasto solo._  
 **__**  
  
Gli ci volle un po’ e ben 5 sigarette per riprendersi da quei ricordi, rimettere insieme i pezzi e tornarsene a casa, nel suo appartamento, e da Emily. 

Zayn la amava, o almeno, era alquanto sicuro di farlo. Ma non come aveva amato in precedenza un’altra persona, non con la stessa intensità, con la stessa foga, con la stessa passione. 

Ma giustificava la cosa non considerandosi più un ‘bambino’, quindi era alquanto normale vivere quell’amore in modo diverso. Aveva 26 anni, non più 19.

Eppure gli pesava. Gli pesava non sentire le gambe tremare ad ogni sguardo incrociato, ad ogni sorriso che la ragazza gli rivolgeva o ad ogni momento in cui lei lo sfiorava -anche solo per sbaglio-. Gli pesava non percepire quel fuoco bruciargli dentro ad ogni bacio, ad ogni volta che facevamo l’amore. Gli pesava svegliarsi la mattina e non affondare le mani in nessun capello riccio. Gli pesava non conoscere a memoria l’andamento del suo respiro, ancora, dopo 3 anni -ma contemporaneamente non essere riuscito a togliersi dalla testa quello di qualcuno che apparteneva ormai al suo passato-. 

A volte aveva delle ricadute. A volte avrebbe voluto lasciar perdere la sua ‘nuova’ vita e rimettersi sulle tracce della vecchia, ma poi si riprendeva e tutto tornava come prima.

Quando si chiuse la porta di casa alle spalle, infatti, era come se tutti quei pensieri non fossero davvero mai esistiti.  
  
 **__**  
 _Zayn era fuori di sé. Non sapeva nemmeno da dove venisse tutta quella rabbia, tutto quel sentirsi male al solo pensiero che altre mani potessero toccarlo, sfiorarlo._

_Eppure, quando era uscito dalla facoltà e si era trovato davanti il più piccolo, che flirtava palesemente con il nuovo professore di inglese, aveva creduto veramente che da un momento all’altro li avrebbe raggiunti. Avrebbe afferrato il più piccolo per i capelli e trascinato sino alla propria auto. A quel punto non era davvero capace ad immaginare cosa sarebbe potuto accadere.  
Invece, contro ogni aspettativa con sé stesso, si era limitato a passargli accanto e salire sulla propria auto, diretto già verso casa del minore. _

_Quando due ore più tardi lo aveva visto arrivare, non ci aveva messo molto a scendere dall’auto e sbatterlo contro la porta di casa sua, che il più piccolo fino a qualche secondo prima stava tentando di aprire._

_«Ma cosa cazz..» ma non gli lasciò nemmeno finire la frase. Premette con prepotenza le labbra sulle sue, mentre le mani le manteneva strette a pugno contro la sua maglia, dalla quale lo spinge di nuovo contro la porta dopo essersi scostato dal bacio._

_«Dimmi che non te lo sei scopato, che non hai intenzione di farlo», non sapeva bene nemmeno come era riuscito a pronunciare quelle parole. Aveva il volto in fiamme, le gambe che gli tremavano assieme al resto del corpo. Si sentiva come sul punto di scoppiare.  
«Dimmi che non ti ha toccato, dimmelo!» e a quel punto stava davvero già urlando._

_«Dovrebbe riguardarti? Non vuoi nemmeno farti vedere con me in pubblico e il prob-» Zayn avrebbe voluto davvero lasciarlo finire, ma in quel momento aveva solo una cosa in mente: doveva dimostrargli quanto fosse suo. Suo, di nessun altro._

_Tutto quello che successe dopo fu confuso. Zayn premette di nuovo le labbra su quelle del più piccolo, mentre in contemporanea gli sfila le chiavi che il ragazzo ancora stringeva in una mano, avendo come unico obbiettivo quello di aprire la porta._

_Una volta dentro, comunque, non ci volle molto prima che tutta la rabbia venisse sfogata con l’unica cosa che sapevano fare davvero, davvero bene: il sesso._

_Zayn si era svegliato il mattino seguente con un gran mal di testa. Aveva allungato una mano nella parte del letto opposta alla sua in cerca di un po’ di calore, ma non aveva trovato altro che un materasso vuoto._

_Poteva davvero continuare così? Fingere che non ci fosse niente tra di loro al di fuori di quelle quattro mura, ma poi morire ogni volta che qualcuno si avvicinava al più piccolo? Zayn non aveva mai provato nulla di simile, fino a qualche mese prima non credeva nemmeno fosse possibile sentirsi in quel modo._

_La situazione pesava anche a lui, provava talmente tante cose per quel ragazzo che a volte sentiva di non poterle contenere in un corpo solo. Sentiva il bisogno irrefrenabile di farlo sapere a tutti. Ma poi, come l’avrebbero presa tutti? A scuola, in famiglia. Con che coraggio sarebbe andato da sua madre a dirle che tutto ciò che la sua religione vietava, lui lo stava facendo?_

_«Ti sei svegliato». Venne scosso da quei pensieri soltanto quando il più piccolo entra nella stanza, e Zayn non riuscì a non sorridere d’istinto. Era quella la reazione che aveva ogni volta che lui entrava nella stanza: non c’era più niente e nessuno intorno, perché tutta l’attenzione di Zayn era completamente volta ai suoi movimenti, ai suoi gesti, alle sue parole, al suo corpo, alla sua voce. E avrebbe potuto continuare in eterno._

_«E non ti ho trovato accanto a me».  
Il ragazzo, ancora in piedi sulla soglia della porta, si apre in un leggero sorriso. Alza le spalle, si sfila la giacca e Zayn lo osserva camminare sino alla poltrona posta proprio al centro della stanza._

_«Per me è difficile, Zayn. Non sto più bene. Oggi sei rimasto qui perché i miei sono partiti, ma le altre volte? Dobbiamo sempre vederci quando nessuno è intorno. E a scuola? Nemmeno mi guardi». Il ragazzo scosse la testa, passandosi poi una mano tra quei capelli ricci che Zayn amava tanto tirare, in momenti di intimità. «All’inizio mi andava bene, era eccitante. Quello che c’è tra noi è inspiegabile, folle. Mi risucchia completamente, mi manda a fuoco. Ma è distruttivo.»_

_Zayn sapeva che tutto ciò che aveva appena ascoltato era vero, completamente vero. E probabilmente non era solo quello, probabilmente era già ormai completamente innamorato ma.. non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di dirglielo.  
«Non è facile nemmeno per me. Sai quante ragazze potrei avere? Sicuramente non vado in giro a flirtare con prof-». Zayn non riuscì nemmeno a finire la frase, perché il più piccolo aveva già iniziato a parlare._

_«Ho conosciuto un’altra persona». Il riccio tremava, Zayn poteva vederlo. Tremavano entrambi, ma probabilmente per ragioni diverse. «Lui non ha paura di baciarmi in pubblico, di guardarmi, Zayn! Mi sarebbe bastato anche un misero sguardo in mensa, a scuola. Uno sguardo che mi facesse capire che vedevi solo me. Come io.. come io vedevo solo te.»_

_Zayn rimase immobile per i primi due minuti, ringraziando mentalmente di essere ancora seduto o probabilmente le gambe gli avrebbero ceduto. Ma fu in quel momento che prese una decisione: quella era l’ultima volta che avrebbe visto quel ragazzo._

_E così se ne andò, senza dire una parola e senza avere il coraggio di guardare altro che non fosse il pavimento. Lasciando in quella casa forse più di quanto avesse voluto._  
 **__**  
  
«Quindi quanto manca?»  
Era forse la quinta volta che Emily faceva quella stessa identica domanda e la cosa decisamente non stava migliorando l’umore di Zayn, che era già nero. Roteò quindi gli occhi, spostando solo per qualche secondo lo sguardo dalla strada alla ragazza a fianco a sé.

Non c’era stato bisogno di aggiungere nulla, dato che Emily da quel momento in poi aveva mantenuto un rigoroso silenzio probabilmente consapevole del fatto che, una sola altra parola, e Zayn avrebbe spento la macchina e smesso di guidare a costo di tornare in città facendo l’autostop.

Fortunatamente due ore dopo erano già arrivati e Zayn aveva conosciuto praticamente un quarto della famiglia, nel suo completo elegante nero e gli occhiali da soli fissi in faccia. Fortunatamente era estate, poteva indossarli e poteva fingere tutti i sorrisi falsi del mondo visto che gli occhi non lo avrebbero poi tradito, mostrando a tutti quanto in realtà odiasse trovarsi lì in quel momento.  
Poi era successo tutto molto in fretta: Emily l’aveva afferrato con un «Vieni, ti presento l’altro mio cugino e il suo ragazzo». Zayn si era fatto trascinare senza realmente vedere dove stavano andando, col suo bicchiere di spumante in mano. Poi aveva alzato lo sguardo.

«Lui è mio cugino, John! John, lui è il mio ragazzo, Zayn». Zayn aveva allungato la mano per stringere quella del ragazzo di fronte a sé. Appena il proprio nome era stato pronunciato però, la figura intenta a dargli le spalle, accanto a John, si era voltata. 

Zayn sentì il cuore mancare un battito. Harry.   
Erano passati anni, ma la sola vista di quel ragazzo gli faceva ancora contorcere lo stomaco. Era bello come se lo ricordava, forse i capelli un po’ più lunghi e il fisico un po’ più scolpito. Gli occhi sempre troppo verdi, verdi da far male. 

«Piacere, Harry». Era stato il più piccolo il primo a reagire.   
Zayn si limitò a deglutire, stringere prima la mano di John e poi la sua. Ma in modo veloce, repentino. Aveva paura di cosa potesse scatenare in lui quel lieve contatto di pelle, quindi doveva far in modo che fosse veloce e quasi impercepibile.

Poi si limitò a lasciare un bacio sulla guancia di Emily, un sorriso tirato agli altri due -facendo ben attenzione a non incrociare mai lo sguardo di Harry- e semplicemente si allontanò con la scusa di dover andare a fumare. In realtà il suo unico obiettivo era quello di scappare, scappare da un passato ancora troppo vivo e palesemente presente. 

 

Aveva fatto praticamente il giro di tutto l’edificio per riuscire a trovare un posto appartato, al secondo piano. Era il piano delle camere ma, alla fine del corridoio, c’era un piccolo balcone in comune. Si era appropriato di una delle sedie e, ormai da mezz’ora, se ne stava lì a fissare il vuoto con sempre una nuova sigaretta tra le dita.

Non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi così dopo tutto quel tempo. La vista del ragazzo non avrebbe dovuto fargli ancora quell’effetto. Non avrebbe dovuto portargli alla testa così tanti ricordi, così tanti sentimenti. 

A strapparlo da quei pensieri furono due braccia che lo avvolsero attorno al collo, percependo chiaramente il respiro di Harry contro il proprio orecchio. E poi il suo profumo, che era davvero il profumo della sua pelle -identico a molti anni prima- e non una qualsiasi fragranza comprata in qualche negozio di lusso. 

«Non puoi fare così». Zayn riesce a sussurrare soltanto quelle due parole, perché poi Harry sta mordendo il lobo del suo orecchio e a quel punto perde completamente il senno. Lascia cadere la sigaretta dalla propria mano, scattando in piedi per voltarsi verso il più piccolo e fiondarsi su di lui e sulle sue labbra. 

Per la prima volta, dopo tanto tempo, Zayn si sentiva di nuovo vivo. Di nuovo il formicolio allo stomaco. Di nuovo il tremolio alle gambe. Di nuovo la morbidezza dei capelli del più piccolo nelle proprie dita. Di nuovo quel corpo più robusto del suo, ma che diventava così piccolo quando facevano l’amore.   
E Zayn non pensava ad altro. Spinse il riccio all’interno del corridoio, senza avere mai davvero il coraggio di staccarsi dalle sue labbra e senza preoccuparsi minimamente di chi potesse poi alla fine vederli.

 

Due minuti dopo erano già nella camera del più piccolo -quella che tecnicamente divideva con il suo ragazzo, il cugino di Emily-. Era talmente tanto tempo che Zayn immaginava quel momento che non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di arrivare al letto, perché una volta dentro si era solo preoccupato di bloccare il riccio tra la porta e il proprio corpo, lasciando cadere un vestito dopo l’altro.

Quando poi il più piccolo aveva stretto le gambe attorno ai fianchi di Zayn, proprio lì e in quel momento, il moro aveva capito che per tutti quegli anni non aveva fatto altro che sperare di incontrarlo di nuovo. 

«Mi sei mancato così tanto», aveva poi sussurrato il più piccolo. Nello stesso preciso istante in cui Zayn era entrato dentro di lui, cosa che aveva causato dei gemiti e degli ansimi in entrambi.  
Proprio per questo motivo Zayn ci aveva messo un po’ a rispondere con un «Anche tu», col viso ancora nascosto nell’incavo del suo collo e le mani strette sui fianchi del più piccolo mentre si spingeva in lui. 

Poi erano venuti insieme, nello stesso momento, stretti l’uno all’altro. Zayn non poteva non ricordarsi la prima volta che si erano trovati in quella stessa situazione, quando lo mandasse in confusione l’aver appena fatto determinate cose con un ragazzo e quanto, dall’altra parte, si rendesse conto che non si era mai sentito così bene in un rapporto sessuale prima di quel momento.

«Mi hai pensato, in tutti questi anni?» aveva poi chiesto il più piccolo, dopo essersi accasciati entrambi a terra: Harry poggiato al petto di Zayn e Zayn con la schiena contro la porta. Al più grande veniva da ridere alla sola domanda. «Non c’è stato minuto in cui tu non mi sia tornato in mente, in qualche modo», aveva risposto poi. 

«Anche io, Zayn. Ho pensato e ripensato che se fossi stato un po’ più paziente, forse… Non lo so, ma non ti ho mai superato del tutto». E Zayn lo capiva. Lo capiva perché provava esattamente la stessa cosa. 

«Harry io mi sono sempre accontentato da quando ci siamo lasciati. Oggi mi rendo conto che è sempre stato come vivere a metà. Come se una parte di me fosse rimasta con te, sempre con te e solo con te». Aveva detto tutto d’un fiato, col cuore in gola e le bracci ancora strette attorno al corpo del più piccolo. 

«Pensi di avere coraggio, ora?» Harry aveva pronunciato quelle parole e il cuore di Zayn si era fermato, perché non c’era bisogno che il più piccolo gli spiegasse a cosa si riferisse. 

Zayn lo afferra per il mento, di modo che il suo viso potesse essere voltato verso il proprio. Gli sorride, gli lascia un bacio sulle labbra e poi poggiala fronte contro la sua. 

«Solo se mi prometti di non lasciarmi più».   
Harry gli aveva sorriso e poi si erano baciati di nuovo.  



End file.
